Total Drama Rugrats
by Tropical And Sean
Summary: "Come along with me as I Tropical BlueJay host the very first Total Drama Rugrats" I said with a mic in my hand. "We have 24 contestants playing to win a million dollars come with us on...TOTAL DRAMA RUGRATS".
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Rugrats

" Hello Everyone I'm your host Tropical BlueJay!" I said into the mic standing on a dock. "And welcome to the very first Total Drama Rugrats. I was thinking there's a Total Drama Island, Total Drama action etc. However there isn't a Total drama rugrats!". I walk up the dock and sits in a lawn chair "Now here are some rules and more details".

Total Drama Rules:

1) You are able to send in more than one oc.

2) You don't pick the couples I do. Though I will have a voting to see who belongs with who when there is a love triangle.

3) You have to fill in the application below in order to enter. Even if I use your character before. If you don't fill it out your oc won't be apart of it.

4) Please fill out the whole application.

5) All oc must be 18+

Application:

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Everyday Outfit:

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Loves/Hates:

Who would they be friends with:

Who would they be enemies with:

Fears:

Bio:

Audition Tape:

More Info: I will need 16 more people to make 24. The eight rugrats which includes Susie and Angelica will be in this. Send in ocs by December 20th. This is not first come first serve. If we don't have 16 ocs sent in I will have to put this on hold or stop it all together.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Total Drama Rugrats_**

**_Season One- Episode 1 Part 1/2_**

"Welcome to the very first episode of Total Drama Rugrats" Tropical BlueJay said she was standing on a dock next to a boat. "On this boat I have the contestants for this season, now before I welcome them I would have to say I am happy to be hosting this show!".

Tropical grabbed a torch a set it on fire holding it up. "We have a total of 24 contestants that will be split into two different teams called Team White Seahorses and Team Killer BumbleBeez. Each contestant will receive a torch and throw it in the fire pit. Then would have a goods night rest because the challenge will start early in the morning. Someone will be getting eliminated tomorrow". She throws the torch catching a crew member on fire. He rolls around the grass and she simply ignores him. Other members run over to him throwing buckets of water at him.

"Our first contest is Dana Randle" Tropical said.

A girl with brown hair steps off the boat. She had on a bright pink crop top and capris. She had two people following after her. One with her suitcases and the other just following.

Tropical raised an eyebrow "who are they? You know you can't have them here right?".

"They are my helpers" Dana said with an matter-of-fact attitude.

"Well you are going to say bye to them, HUMAN CANON!" Tropical said with a smirk. A crew member comes with the canon as the other suits up the two helpers. "I have been dying to use this". The crew members throw them into the canon and Tropical pulls the wire. The two went flying into the distance.

(Confession Booth)

Dana- I can't believe she did that! Who is going to carry my things now?

(Static)

Dana sighs heavily dragging her suitcases with her towards the tree stump. "Ew, you don't expect me to sit on this?".

Tropical rolled her eyes, she doesn't get paid enough for this. "I do. Now park it princess!".

Dana huffs in frustration and sits down on the tree stump. This was going to be the worst.

"Now that the princess is sitting let's introduce the next Contestant" Tropical said with a forced smile. "Alexander Jasper or better known as Ace".

A boy with spiky orange hair walked off the next boat. He had on a black biker jacket with a white T-shirt, denim blue skinny jeans and black biker boots.

(Confession Booth)

Dana- Great just what we needed a biker loser from the 1980's.

(Static)

Ace looked over towards Tropical with a flirtatious smirk. He pulls down his black sunglasses looking at Tropical. "Hey there beautiful, where have you been all my life?".

Tropical rolled her eyes and walks over to him taking his glasses. "Hiding from you!" She breaks his glasses in half handing them back. "Now take a seat".

(Confession Booth)

Ace- That lady is a she devil. She broke my only pair of glasses I bought here.

(Static)

Ace glares at the host before sitting down beside Dana. He leans near her and smirks. "Hey beautiful, where have you been all my life?".

Dana rolled her eyes and ignored him.

(Confession Booth)

Dana- This loser didn't just hit on me? With the same pick up line he use on the host. This guy is so original.

Ace- She so wants me.

(Static)

"Anyway! Our next Contestant is Starr Pickles" Tropical said.

A girl with golden blonde hair walked off the next boat. She was wearing a white T-shirt with denim jeans and tennis shoes.

"I would stay away from the Ace creep if I was you" Tropical warned her.

"Hey!" Ace shouted.

(Confession Booth)

Starr- I'm excited to be here! I hope I get put on a great team.

(Static)

"Our next contestant is Zachary Wehrenberg" Tropical said.

A boy with blonde hair stepped off the next boat. He was wearing a light gray long sleeve shirt with a red stripe going across the center, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

(Confession Booth)

Starr- I want Zack on my team so bad!

Dana- That Zack kid is a hottie. I don't mind having him on my team

Zack- I'm just happy to be apart of total drama rugrats. Its nice to be on a show with your best friends.

(Static)

"Okay! Next contestant is Rosiland Hall" Tropical said.

A girl with with dyed pink hair stepped off the next boat. She was wearing a white low cut shirt and dark blue denim shorts with white and black sneakers.

(Confession Booth)

Rosiland- I am finally here! I'm so excited.

Ace- There's so many hot chicks to flirt with.

(Static)

"Okay, Listen I have ten more contestants to announce but I have to say something" Tropical said. "Someone will be getting eliminated tomorrow! And will be put in the human cannon, I am going to have fun with that thing".

"Next contestant Jesse Barrow!" Tropical said.

A boy with dark brown hair almost black stepped off the next boat. He was wearing a white T-shirt with faded light blue jean shorts.

(Confession Booth)

Jesse-...is this a confession booth and a bathroom? That's gross.

Dana- That Jesse kid seem alright.

Starr- I also want Jesse on my team, it would be great to be on a team with all friends.

(Static)

"Our next contestants are Patrick and Lindsey Hampton".

A boy and a girl with red hair walked off the next boat. The boy was wearing green and purple plaids with a white T-shirt, blue denim jeans and pair of white sneakers. The girl was wearing a purple shirt with blue denim jeans and black boots.

(Confession Booth)

Patrick and Lindsey- We are going to win this! L: eww it smells in here P: I know, they could have given us a cleaner confession booth.

(Static)

"Our next contestant is Cree Carmichael" Tropical said.

A girl with black and blondish hair walked off the next boat. She was wearing a black vest with "GB" on the front and "GirlBye!" On the back, pink mini skirt and black boots.

(Confession Booth)

Cree- I'm winning this! GirlBye!

Starr- She is completely annoying with her "GirlBye" bull shit.

(Static)

"Our next contest is Peter Albany, who was asked to wear normal clothing. Don't want to ruin his fancy uniform" Tropical said.

A boy with brown hair stepped off the next boat with a gray shirt and dark blue jeans.

(Confession Booth)

Peter- I wish I had my uniform! But no Tropical said I couldn't wear it! Anyway it would be call to be on Jesse's and Zack's team.

(Static)

"Our next contestant is a bit scary, which is why we added her" Tropical said with a grin "Shadow".

A girl with black hair and purple streaks walked off the next boat. She wear wearing a tight fitting leather coat with a purple triangle insignia on the chest, black longs pants and black calf-high boots.

(Confession Booth)

Shadow- If that haven't added me I would have destroyed them.

Dana- Great just what we needed a Gothic chick and a biker loser. Maybe they would wood and split. Is that the saying?

(Static)

"Just plain creepy" Tropical shivered and laughs softly "Our next contest is Bassem Arakelian".

A boy with dark brown hair walked off the next boat. He was wearing a beige fedora. Blue converse sneakers, purple shorts, with a white V-neck hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.

"Coming with style" Tropical commented on his beige fedora.

(Confession Booth)

Bassem- I'm happy to be here, hopefully I make wonderful new faces here.

(Static)

"Our next contestant is Courtney Baranovsky" Tropical said.

A girl with platinum blonde hair walks off the next boat. She was wearing a long sleeve crop top with her surname 'Baranovsky' across the center. She had on high-waisted faded light blue jean shorts and white high top converse .

(Confession Booth)

Courtney- I will destroy every single one of these losers! Just kidding he he I just joined because my friends did. I hope one of them win.

Dana- I don't buy her smiling nice girl act.

(Static)

"Our next Contest is Braxton Simons" Tropical said.

A boy with black hair walked off the neck boat. He was wearing a football jersey with "Green Bay Packers" on it, baggie black shirts and a pair of green and black Jordans.

(Confession Booth)

Braxton- I hate losing! I will win!

Courtney- He looks really tough but I can take him down.

(Static)

"Finally our last contestant! I was starting to grow tired". Tropical wipes her forehead. "Brianna Nicole Daniels".

A girl with black hair walked off the last boat. She was wearing a red vest with "Bye Haters!" On it, black mini skirt, with red and black tennis shoes.

(Confession Booth)

Bree- I'm winning this so ByeHaters!

(Static)

"Now that we have all the people, we can do the group and throw the torches into the fire" Tropical said happily.

(A/N: If your Oc didn't make it he or she will appear in season two. Also I felt that it would be a waste of my time to do the rugrats as well).

"On Team White Seahorses will be" Tropical said looking at the paper. "Rosiland, Zack, Courtney, Bassem, Angelica, Dil, Susie, Ace, Shadow, Patrick, Lindsey, and Chuckie. You can decide team captain tomorrow".

Team White Seahorses each grabs a torch and burn down a giant wooden seahorse in the fire pit. They go to the cabins.

"Team Killer Bumblebees will be" Tropical said reading of the next paper. "Dana, Braxton, Starr, Harold, Brianna, Tommy, Cree, Peter, Kimi, Philip, Lillian, and Jesse".

Team Killer Bumblebees each grab a torch and burn down a giant wooden Bumblebee in the fire pit. They go to the cabins.

Questions For Reviewers:

Who do you like so far?

Who do you think will form an alliance?

Final Question:

Do you like how the teams are set up?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Total Drama Rugrats_**

**_Season 1 Episode 1 part 2/2_**

Team Bumblebees were sitting down at the table in the mess hall for breakfast having a discussion about who should be the team leader. It wasn't an easy thing picking the leader. It had to be someone smart and tough.

"I think I should be the team leader" Dana said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why should you be leader?" Jesse asked. "I think Tommy should be our leader".

"No way he has been leading us around for too long! It's someone else's time to take charge" Starr said with an attitude.

"I still think I should be the leader!" Dana said again.

"Why should we pick you huh?" Cree asked with her arms crossed.

"Well, because I'm popular, cute and a born leader duh!" Dana said rolling her eyes.

(Confession Booth)

Starr- I never thought I would meet someone worse than Cree.

Dana- These losers need me to be their leader

(Static)

"We need a girl leader! Just not you Dana" Starr said.

"What!? I have you know I have people lining up for me to be their leader. You should be graceful!" Dana snapped.

Harold wanted to speak up and nominate himself but didn't think anyone would allow him. Starr and Dana were arguing back and forth about nothing. Cree was too busy looking at herself in the mirror. Bree was trying to get cell phone reception. Jesse was trying to get everyone to agree with Tommy being leader. Peter was covering his ears so he wouldn't have to hear all the commotion.

(Confession Booth)

Harold- I really want to be leader but I don't think they would agree.

Tommy- Can someone pick the leader. If anything I would give Harold the position so everyone would shut up.

(Static)

The White Seahorses was two tables away from them in the mess hall. They were listening to the commotion coming from Team Killer Bumblebees.

"How hard is it to pick a leader?" Courtney asked eating cookies bought. Her grandmother's cookies were the best. She definitely didn't want to eat any of this mess hall food.

"Really hard beautiful, I think you should be the leader" Ace said flirting with Courtney.

Courtney didn't mind his flirting she thought it was cute. However the other girls didn't agree they thought he was a weirdo.

"I can never be a leader I think Rosiland she be the leader" Courtney said looking over towards her with a bright smile.

"Me? A leader I don't know" Rosie said twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yeah you should be our leader!" Dil, Zack and Bassem said together.

"Whoever thinks Rosiland should be our leader raise your hand" Courtney said putting her hand up. Susie, Zack, Bassem, Dil, Patrick, and Chuckie raised their hands. "Who thinks she shouldn't raise your hand. Ace, Angelica, and Shadow raised their hand. "Seven against three, Rosiland is our new leader".

"Wait has anyone noticed Lindsey is missing?" Chuckie asked looking around the table. There was only eleven of them when there should be twelve.

"Hey has anyone notice that jock kid Braxton is missing" Cree said looking around the table.

"I just thought he was still sleeping" Phil said.

"Finally you idiots noticed!" Tropical said crashing through the window. She smirks leading on the table between the two groups. "This is the first challenge, find your missing friend".

"So you kidnapped both Lindsey and Braxton?" Zack asked.

Tropical nods her head with a huge grin.

(Confession Booth)

Zack- Isn't kidnapping illegal?

(Static)

"All we have to do is find them? How hard could that be" Dana said with a smirk.

"Yup that's all you have to do follow me" Tropical said walking out the mess hall. They all follow her over towards the boat and step on with her. The boat takes them to a private part of the island surrounded completely by water. The only way off it by a boat. All the contestants get of the boat.

"One teammate from each team is missing in the woods" Tropical said pointing to the woods beside them, that's what was the whole island made with anyway. "The members of said team must find them and bring them back to the public part of the island. In order to come back to the other side of the island you must build a boat back. In order to build this boat you have to find the tools the we've hidden on the island. Also beware of bears, wild boars, and bees. We don't want anyone killed or injured. I should mention this island is surrounded by sharks so you can't swim off. If you don't win prepare to lose a member tonight. Good Luck!" Tropical waves as the boat zooms away from the island.

(Confession Booth)

Kimi- She basically left us here to DIE!

Zack- Seriously is any of the legal?

(Static)

"Okay leader, what do we do?" Ace asked Rosiland with an attitude.

"I think we should get in groups of three and one group of two since we only have eleven people". Rosie said with a grin. "Who is good with tools?".

Ace and Courtney raised their hands.

"Alright, you both are the group of two, find the tools and you two will build the boat" Rosie said.

Ace and Courtney nods running into the woods together.

"Alright the next group will be me, Angelica and Dil, we will look on the north side of the island, then Zack, Shadow and Chuckie will look on the east side of the island. Lastly Patrick, Bassem and Susie will look in the west side of the island".

(Confession Booth)

Courtney- This is the reason why I nominated Rosie as leader. She is perfect for the position.

(Static)

The groups of three went off in their told directions leaving the other team to make up their own plan.

"You guys do whatever you want" Dana said shrugging her shoulders. "Bree, Cree, Kimi, Phil, and Lil come with me the rest of you look for tools".

The six of them walked away from the group to go look for Braxton while the other five members just stood there.

(Confession Booth)

Dana- Now its time to form my alliance, I hate Kimi but they do say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

(Static)

"I hate that Dana girl, who died and made her queen!" Starr said with her arms crossed.

"If we lose this I say we all eliminate her! I'm sure the others feel the same way and she can be the first one off this island" Peter said.

Tommy, Starr, Harold, and Jesse agreed with him. They were going to vote Dana off the island.

(Confession Booth)

Dana- I'm not stupid, I do know the most hated girl gets eliminated first, the reason why I'm starting this alliance

(Static)

"Guys I was thinking we should all form an alliance with Braxton too of course" Dana said with a smirk.

"Why should we form an alliance with you?" Kimi said with her arms crossed.

"Because we can all save each other from elimination. They are planning on eliminating me if we lose" Dana said.

"You have a point, I think we should form this alliance, who should we kick off first?" Bree asked.

"Harold of course" Dana said with an evil grin as they went to find Braxton.

(Confession Booth)

Dana- That's how you face against elimination and win.

Kimi- I don't trust Dana, but if it saves me from elimination I'm in.

(Static)

Ace and Courtney had found shoves and started digging, it has been twenty minutes and they decided to take a rest. Courtney leans against a tree with Ace sitting beside her.

"Who you think would get eliminated if we lose this challenge?" Ace asked.

"Probably you, most of the girl hate you and Dil hates you because to flirt with Rosie a lot" Courtney said looking down at her hands.

"You think maybe you and me can form an alliance?" Ace asked with a charming smile.

(Confession Booth)

Ace- I know there is something between me and Courtney I can feel it. I'll make her my girl before this is over.

Courtney- Form an alliance with Ace? I guess it couldn't be that bad.

(Static)

"I guess we can form one, let's continue with this digging" Courtney said. Ace stands up and helps her up as well. The two go back to digging.

Starr, Tommy, Peter, Harold and Jesse have been digging from an hour for the tools. Harold's shovel hit something metal and they all help pulls out the huge metal box.

"Alright we found it! Now let's get to the beach!" Starr said. The boys quickly carry the metal box to the end of the wood towards the beach. "We are the first one a here, we can win this. Now all they have to do it being Braxton".

A few minutes later Courtney and Ace appeared on the beach. Starr and the other's were half way done with the boat.

"We can still win this! They don't have Braxton yet" Courtney said with excitement as the two started building the boat.

(Confession Booth)

Courtney- Ace can't go home yet!

Ace- If I leave tonight I have to tell Courtney how I feel.

(Static)

Both teams finished with the boat waiting for their teammates.

"If Dana ruins this for us we are so eliminating her" Starr said in an anger tone. She really did hate Dana.

"Hey look it's them" Courtney yelled pointing to her teammates running towards them. Both her teammates were the opposite teams teammates. "Push the boat into the water".

Courtney and Ace pushed the boat into the water hopping on. Starr and the other did the same.

Team white seashores were the first on the boat and first to leave the island.

Behind the other team was a wild boar. They all jumped onto the boat sailing across the water. Team white seahorses finished first.

"Team White Seahorses won, which mean they are safe from elimination tonight and get to dine like kings and queens. Which means be prepared to lose someone Team Killer Bumblebees".

(Voting cabin)

Starr- *show name of Dana* in the words of Cree "GirlBye".

Tommy- Dana

Jesse- See ya Dana

Harold- Dana

Peter- Dana

Dana- I'm not going anywhere. Harold

Cree- Harold

Philip- Sorry Harold. No hard feelings?

Lillian- I'm so sorry Harold.

Kimi- I want to win this, sorry Harold.

Bree- Harold

Braxton- Sorry dude Harold.

(Voting Ends).

"Alright Let's see who is staying and who is leaving" Tropical.

Starr received the first marshmallow. Tommy, Philip, Braxton, Jesse, Peter, Bree, Cree, Lillian, and Kimi.

"Now it's down to Dana and Harold" Tropical said grabbing the marshmallow. "The person staying is Dana" she said tossing her the marshmallow.

(Confession Booth)

Starr- What? No fucking way!

Dana- I am here to stay, try again next time babe.

(Static)

Tropical smile as Harold is suited up and put in the human cannon. "I have a question for you viewers, do you think Harold should have been eliminated? If not who should have really left tonight?" She giggles pulling the wire and Harold goes flying.

"See you guys next Sunday on Total Drama RUGRATS!".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Total Drama Rugrats**_

_**Season 1, Episode 2**_

_**(Note: This was suggested by TCKing, to allow people to vote who they want to eliminated. Though it throws off from the surprise and the hurt or wonderful feelings I decided to try this out only for this episode. If you like it then we do this for more episodes if not I'll stop it here. Read this story and vote for who you want to be eliminated. Please only vote from the team that is up for elimination. Thank you. Also I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!)**_

_**(P.s This is Tropical's cousin uploading this finished chaptered. I helped her by finishing it. She gave me her information. She wants me to update her stories for her.)**_

"Welcome to Episode 2 of Total Drama Rugrats!" Tropical said skydiving from an helicopter. "Last night Harold was eliminate and Dana wasn't thanks to her quick thinking and forming an alliance, however many people thought Harold was wrongfully eliminated".

Tropical lands in a truck filled with pillows. She pulls herself up and smiles softly. "Who will get eliminated today on... Total Drama RUGRATS".

(Mess Hall)

"Its such a shame Harold was eliminated! He actually worked hard" Susie said with a frown. She lays her head down on the table.

"They should have eliminated Dana, all she did was declare herself as leader" Angelica said while rolling her eyes.

"Hopefully we keep winning these challenges" the Shadow said.

Dil comes running into the mess hall quickly. He runs over to his team and sits down beside them. "Guys I know what the challenge is today!".

"What is it?" The Shadow asked giving Dil her attention.

Dil bounces up and down with excitement. They only reason he knew was because when he came back from the bathroom he heard Tropical talking with the crew members. "We are S-".

Tropical crashed into the window again and lands on the table interrupting Dil before he could say anything. She takes off her helmet and throws it over her shoulder hitting a crew member in the head.

(Confession Booth)

Starr- We have to win this challenge today.

Peter- We still don't have a leader. If we don't pick one soon we will lose this challenge.

(Static)

"Today's Challenge is skydiving, from 300 ft in the air, into a pile of worms and beetles" Tropical said with a huge grin. "That's not all, in the bottom of worms and beetles is twelve wooden seahorses and eleven wooden Bumblebees. The first team to collect them all wins!".

(Confession Booth)

Dana- Oh great skydiving to my death into worms and beetles. Fun

Zack- I don't have a problem with this at all.

Courtney- This reminds me when I visited my third cousin's farm. Worms are perfect for fish bait.

(Static)

"Ew worms and beetles? That's so gross" Dana complained.

Cree nods looking in the mirror fixing her make-up. "I know right? And I just finished my make-up".

"What kind of challenges do she be giving us!" Dana whined.

Starr overheard their conversation and turns towards Peter. "Do you think they will jump?" She asked.

Peter looks over towards Cree and Dana. Dana was painting her nails and Cree was looking at herself. "I doubt it, they care too much about their looks, if they do I'd be surprised".

Starr huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "With them on our team we will lose this challenge, why couldn't we have gotten Susie and Courtney instead?".

Peter nods his head in agreement. "We probably would have won the first challenge with them two".

(Confession Booth)

Starr- If we don't win this I will kill Dana in her sleep.

(Static)

Both teams were suited up in the helicopter. Tropical was sitting in the passenger seat of the helicopter.

"The first person jumping is Courtney!" She yelled over the loud noises. "Are you ready?!".

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Courtney said with a huge grin. She gave her teammates a thumbs up before jumping off the helicopter into a giant tank of worms and beetles.

"Next Jumper is Peter" Tropical said.

Peter stood up from his seat and walks over to the opening door of the helicopter. He takes a deep breath before jumping into the giant tank. Courtney was at the bottom feeling around for a wooden seahorse, she finds it and goes back to the top. She spits out worms and beetles from her mouth.

"Eww" Everyone said together upon seeing that.

"Next Jumper is the Shadow" the shadow got up and jumped into the giant tank. The worms and beetles created a patch for her showing her a wooden seahorse. Peter had received his wooden bumblebee and climbs out the same time as the shadow.

"Alright! That's two for seahorses and one for bumblebees" Tropical said. "You guys have to be fast about this, it is like a race".

Courtney groans and holds her stomach. "I think I swallowed a worm".

(Confession Booth)

Starr- This should be easy for us we have eleven they have twelve. We can actually win this.

(Static)

"Next Jumpers are Dana and Dil" Tropical said with a grin.

Dil and Dana move up to the open door. Dana was going to regret this but her team couldn't take this lose.

(Confession Booth)

Dana- I'm going to take this like shopping. I'm looking for the last pair of boots and I really need them boots

(Static)

Both Dil and Dana jumped into the tank at the same time. Dana swam to the bottom first and acted like she needed to find them boots. She grabbed a wooden bee going to the top climbing out.

"Next Jumper is Jesse".

Jesse took a running start before cannon balling into the giant tank of worms and beetles. After five minutes he comes up with Dil at the same time.

"Now its seahorses three and bumbles three as well" Tropical said. "Next jumpers are Zack and Tommy".

(Confession Booth)

Starr- Dana actually did it? We have a chance of winning. Now Cree and Bree have to do it.

Peter- We actually might win this! Yes

(Static)

"Sorry Tommy but today I'm winning this" Zack said with a smirk.

"Yeah right Zack" Tommy replied back with a grin. The two jump into the worms. Zack beat Tommy getting the wooden seahorse.

The game went on with Rosiland beating Starr, Cree and Bree beating Suzie and Ace. Lindsey and Patrick beating Phil and Lillian. Lastly Bassem beat Braxton. It was now a tied ten against ten. The last point wins. Kimi was facing up against Chuckie because Angelica refused to get her hair messed up.

"Next Jumpers Kimi and Chuckie, the winner determines what team will get eliminated!" Tropical said with excitement. It was getting closer and closer to her using the human cannon again.

Kimi and Chuckie both jumped into the giant tank. This was exciting to Chuckie, he was completely scared of height but he still did it. That alone member his team proud of him even if they lose they didn't lose without a fight.

Everyone was waiting patiently for someone's head to come up. They have been under there for a while.

"Come on Kimi! You can do this" her team said all together.

"Let's go Chuckie Let's go!" Chuckie team yelled happily clapping.

The first person to come up was...Kimi. She pulled herself on the platform and holds up the wooden bee.

"Yes!" Her teams yelled going wild.

Chuckie came up a second after, his team still cheer because of his bravery. "Chuckie, Chuckie!" His team chanted.

Courtney gives Chuckie a huge kiss on the cheek alone with Lindsey, Suzie and Rosie. "You are so brave Chuckie". Chuckie blushes and smiles.

"And team white seahorses are up for elimination, please vote for who should be eliminated!" Tropical said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Total Drama Rugrats**_

_**Season 1. Bonus Interview.**_

_**(Note: I have been informed by my cousin Sean, who is updating this chapters for me that people voted to eliminate Chuckie. (Including EmmaPickles and my cousin Sean lol- I wish I didn't have to eliminate him). I'm writing this at like three in the morning, this should be updated on Christmas morning thanks to my lovely cousin Sean I love him. Also I will go back to picking who should be eliminated to go back to the surprise after this bonus chapter. I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and opens lots of presents. Most of all I hope everyone had a wonderful time with their family because that is what Christmas is all about. Spending time with your family and having a wonderful time. Merry Xmas.)**_

_**Written By: Tropical BlueJay**_

_**Posted By: Sean J**_

"Today we asked a cast member of Team White Seahorses to join us. Their teammate Chuckie was eliminated yesterday episode of Total Drama Rugrats do to having the most votes" Tropical said, she was wearing a dark purple tight fitting dress and black heels. She was sitting down on a chair holding up a mic. "The cast member is Angelica, please welcome her".

Angelica walks on stage wearing a mini Santa dress with red heels. She had a Santa hat on and a mic in her hand. She sat down in the chair beside Tropical.

"Hey Angelica, how are you feeling?" Tropical asked with a smile.

Angelica laughs softly and smiles towards her host. "I'm good thank you".

"That's good, as you know Chuckie was eliminated on last night's episode of Total Drama Rugrats" Tropical told Angelica who nodded her head. "How do you feel about Chuckie elimination?".

Angelica takes a deep breath and gives Tropical a sad smile. "It sucks that Chuckie was eliminated on the second episode, if anything I thought I was getting eliminated because I didn't want to do the jump".

"If you did jump, your team would have won by default because you have the most players" Tropical said and Angelica nods her head. "Its Christmas right now do you have any plans?".

"I plan on spending my Christmas with Chuckie, as everyone knows or don't know me and Chuckie have been dating for a while" Angelica said proudly with a huge grin. "I also plan on going to a Christmas party at Courtney's house".

"Seems like you are very busy over the Christmas break, has this show help you in anyway so far?" Tropical asked.

"It helped me in many ways, though the viewers only seen two episodes we already finished the whole first season. It helped me realize who my real friends are and that I should start being a more nicer person". Angelica answered with a lovely smile.

"That's good, I'm glad this show helped you out. One final question before I go, who is your favorite couple?" Tropical asked with a smirk.

"Ooh..I can't say, my favorite couple hasn't became a thing yet in the show. I don't want to give an spoilers, but I would say this couple will come as a complete surprise" Angelica said winking towards the camera.

"That's all we have for today, if you want more bonus interview after each episode let me know, you get to pick which cast member joins me next time." Tropical said with a bright smile.

_Everyone please have a very Merry Christmas._

Another scene comes showing a Christmas tree, that was decorated lovely. It had presents underneath the tree. Dana and Courtney came into view. Dana was wearing a long red gown the hugged her body perfectly with green heels. Courtney was wearing a tight fitting white dress with red sparkles and red heeled boots.

They two females were sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the tree.

"Hi I'm your host Courtney Baranovsky. I'm a member of team white seahorses" she said with a bright smile holding a mic.

"I'm your second host Dana Randle. I'm a member of team killer bumblebees" Dana said with a smile grabbing her cup of hot cocoa.

"We wish everyone a Merry Christmas!" They said together loudly. Dana takes a sip of her cocoa and places the cup back.

"We are here to show you all unseen moments in episode one and two of Total Drama Rugrats" Courtney said with a huge smile.

"Cue the behind the scenes" Dana said with a smile.

**A black screen appears and numbers count down.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The first was of Courtney and Zack underneath the mistletoe. Dana and Starr was going crazy surly Zack won't kiss her.

"We don't have to kiss you know" Courtney said with a kind smile.

Ace walks into the mess hall wondering what Starr and Dana was upset about. He looks towards Zack and Courtney underneath the mistletoe.

"Don't you dare kiss her Zack" he shouted while pointing at him.

Zack ignored him and leans forward kissing Courtney on the lips. She kissed him back, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Zack pulls away. Ace, Starr and Dana faint.

**3**

**2**

**1**

The next scene was of the Shadow and Rosie sitting in the girl's cabin for their team. Rosie had a present for the Shadow and Dil, since she was with her she was going to give her the gift first.

"Umm the Shadow?" Rosie said unsure with her hands behind her back. In her hands was a box wrapped in red, green, and white wrapping paper.

The Shadow rolled her eyes and looks over towards Rosie. "What do you want?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"I got you this!" Rosie said showing the Shadow a box wrapped. "I hope you like it!".

The shadow grab the box and opens it. It was a teddy bear dressed just like her. The shadow smiles a bit. "Tell anyone I smiled I'll kill you, but thank you".

Rosie nods and grabs her gift for Dil running out the cabin.

The scene goes black ending the clip.

"That's all we have for now, though Courtney how was that kiss?" Dana asked.

Courtney blushes "it was amazing his lips were soft".

"Thank you, I enjoyed kissing you as well" Zack said walking on stage. He was dressed in a red suit with a green tie. "That's all we have for this bonus episode".

"We wish you a Merry Christmas" all three of them said together.

_This has been An Bonus Episode with Tropical, Angelica, Courtney, Dana, and Zack. If you want another one let us know. Also let us know who you want starring in the next Bonus Episode._


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer/Co-Writer: **Tropical and Sean

**Total Drama Rugrats**

**Season 1 Episode 3**

"Today is a special episode to celebrate it being 2015" Tropical said talking into a mic standing on a huge stage. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with sparkles and black heels. "I joined this site last year July 13, 2014. I started with a story called Double Life. That story is what started off this account however the story wasn't published until a month and a few days later on August 20, 2014. Without me writing that story I doubt I would have been writing on this site. I spoke with wonderfull people on her, I used amazing ocs on here. My very first oc Evie Rivera, I had many doubt's about her but I ended up loving her. The year of 2014 wasn't my best year and I'm honestly glad it is over. So many horrible things happened. Yesterday a very old family friend died and that's very sad. Now that its 2015 I am prepared to have a wonderful year! Now on with the special".

Courtney was fixing the camera before sitting down on a chair. "Happy New years everyone" She said and everyone from Total Drama Rugrats screamed with excitement jumping into the shot.

"We are the cast members of Total Drama Rugrats!" The all screamed together.

"Before we get started with the special we are going to do a roll call" Courtney said happily. "I'm Courtney!".

"I'm Bassem!".

"Braxton Here! What's up everyone".

"Patrick and Lindsey have arrived".

"Hey guys it's Zack".

"Your favorite Diva Dana!".

"GirlBye it's Cree!".

"Hello fellow earthlings, Dil here!"

"Hi it's Rosiland".

"Peter here and reporting for service!".

"Hey guys, Kimi!"

"Hi Phil and Lil here!"

"The important person is here. I'm Angelica".

"Important? No Annoying? Yes. Hi guys Susie".

"This is dumb".

"Just do it!".

"The Shadow".

"The names Tommy, however you all know that".

"Its Chuckie and Happy New Years".

"Harold Here".

"ByeHaters! It's Bree baby!".

"Jesse here!".

"We just want to say one more thing before we start this" Courtney frowned.

"Rest In Peace, Christine Cavanaugh" All the cast members say.

"May you spread your beautiful wings" Chuckie said.

"May we please have a moment of silence for Christine and Tropical's passing family friend" Bassem said. They all closed there eyes standing quietly for a few minutes. Dana was the first to speak up.

"They are in a better place right now. May the rest in peace".

They all started breaking out into sobbing cries. The scene goes back to Tropical was finished crying wiping her tears.

"They need a moment, can we please roll the first behind the scenes clip?" Tropical asked crying again and the scene skips to the clip.

**Scenery is outside the girls cabin of Team White seahorses.**

Ace and Patrick was standing outside the cabin as the girls changed. Ace was holding a camera and was planning on tasking pictures of the girls for his collection.

"Are you sure this is a great idea?" Patrick asked a little hesitant.

"Of course, don't you want to see hot babes in their bra and panties?" He asked. Patrick's nods his head, all the girls on his team were hot especially The Shadow. "Great now hold me up".

Ace got on Patrick's shoulders reaching the window. The window was slightly broken up and he pulled back the screen a little more. He held up the camera staring at the girls in their underwear and bra.

"Whoa these girls are babes" he said with a smirk.

"God hurry up! I can't hold you up for much longer" Patrick complains.

"Okay".

Ace points the camera towards Courtney and Angelica snapping the picture. Patrick was wiggling and wobbling around.

"Damnit hold still Patrick!" Ace hissed taking a picture of Lindsey, The Shadow and Susie next.

Patrick moved back causing Ace to lose balance and they both fall backwards onto their backs. The girl heard the noise running out completely dressed. They see Ace and Patrick groaning in pain on the ground with a camera next to them.

"You guys were taking pictures of us?" Angelica yelled storming over to the two boys. Ace grabbed the camera standing up along with Patrick.

"You guys are gross" Susie hissed. Angelica slapped both Ace and Patrick across the face.

"Ouch, the hurt like a bitch" Ace said rubbing his cheek. Courtney walked over towards him. "Hey babe".

"Don't call me that, her I thought you was a sweet guy and they misunderstanding you then you pull this. Showing your true self I don't want to talk to you ever again" she slaps him across the face harder and walks back into the cabin with the girls.

"Shit that hurt even more" Ace said in a low tone. Instead of touching his cheek his place his hand on his chest over his heart.

**Ending Clip.**

"Ace just experienced his very first heart break" Tropical said. "I think it hurt Courtney even more because she ended up falling in love with him".

"I have a question for Courtney" Tropical said. "Hello Courtney are you there?".

A screen come up showing the cast members. Courtney smiles and waves.

"Yeah I'm here, Hello Tropical".

"Hey Courtney, so my question is, how did you feel at that moment?".

"Umm, I felt very betrayed by Ace... We both were very close at one time before he did... Yes he flirted with a shit ton of girls before this event but it still hurt a lot.. I think it hurt more because that very moment I came to the conclusion I had fallen in love with a huge flirt".

"That's suck, I'm sure you two are friends now yes?".

"Umm I have forgiven him...but I'm just taking it slow building the friendship because I don't want to fall hard again" Courtney answered truthfully.

"That's great, now do you have any favorite behind the scene moments?".

"I do actually, when Patrick tried flirting with the Shadow".

**The clip plays. Patrick and the Shadow were in the mess hall with Peter and Zack.**

Peter, Zack, and Patrick were sitting together two tables away from the Shadow. She was looking at a stuffed animal dressed like her that Rosie had given her.

"Are you sure you want to flirt with her?" Peter asked Patrick.

"I don't think that's such a great idea" Zack said.

"Do you think he has a death wish?" Peter asked Zack.

"Hmm... Yeah I do believe he does have one" Zack answered Peter.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You guys are overreacting". Peter and Zack shook their head but Patrick ignored them standing up walking over to the Shadow sitting down.

The Shadow noticed someone standing next to her and looks over at Patrick. "What you want?" She hissed.

"I was wondering if this seat was taken?" He asked.

"It is, by someone other than you" she answered looking away.

"Are you from heaven?" Patrick asked.

"No, but I did crawl out from hell" the shadow said.

Patrick sighs softly rubbing his neck. "Do you have a map?".

"Yes I do, one to help the police found your dead body" she smirks.

Patrick walked away and sits down beside Peter.

"How did it go?" Peter asked holding back his laughter. Patrick was completely pale.

"Yes please do tell us" Zack said.

"Umm..well...it...I...I'm scared" Patrick confessed.

**Ends Clip.**

"Poor Patrick, this is all we have for today. Join us next time. With more behind the scene we might even revival a couple secrets" Tropical laughs and waves bye to the viewers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer/Co-Writer: **TropicalBlueJayandAsToldByHazel1

Author's Note: So Hazel and I have came together to give you Episode 4 of Total Drama Rugrats. I wrote the first half while our new friend of fanfic wrote the bottom half. Enjoy!

**Total Drama Rugrats**

**Season 1 Episode 4**

"Hey everyone and welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Rugrats" Tropical said walking in front of the camera. "Today we have a special guest helping me host this episode! Her name is AsToldByHazel1, she is new to fanfic so go check out 'Blank Space".

Hazel walked into the camera view also causing the people to zoom out the camera. "You didn't have to mention my story but thanks anyway" she said with a bright smile. "Today's challenge is honestly one of my favorite games".

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Tropical said with excitement.

"However we will have our own twist on this simply game" Hazel confessed. "But you'll just have to find out on today's episode of..."

"Total Drama ...RUGRATS!" They both yelled together.

[Team Killer Bumblebees girl's cabin]

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream can be heard coming from the girls cabin.

"What the hell?" Starr said pulling the covers away from her head. She looked over towards Cree and groans. "Why are you screaming?".

"Someone stole my fucking mirror! I know it was one of you!" Cree said yelling at her teams.

"We didn't take anything" Starr hissed, she was woken up because of a stupid mirror.

"I knew I didn't, why would some want such an unfashionable mirror" Dana said flipping her hair. "Maybe you misplaced it or something".

"I didn't fucking miss place my fucking mirror! One of you have it and I want it back" Cree growled with hatred.

[Outside Cabin]

Lindsey and Courtney high-fived each other. Lindsey was holding the mirror in her hand trying to hold back her laughter. The two sneak away from the cabin without being known.

[Confession Booth]

Lindsey- "who would her known she would freak out like that" she said laughing. "I knew Courtney was a bad girl".

[Static]

"That was funny, what is she married to her mirror?" Courtney asked in a joking manner.

"You know what I like you Court, you my new partner in crime deal?" Lindsey said holding out her hand towards Courtney.

"Deal" Courtney said taking her hand and shaking it. The two walked back to there cabin with a secret item.

[Team KB's girls cabin]

"I know you took my mirror Dana" Cree shouted crossing her arms.

"Why would I want your unfashionable mirror?" Dana yelled.

"Because you are jealous of my look" Cree said.

"Ooh please you look like a clown who was hit by a bus with the shit ton of make up you wear" Dana snapped rolling her eyes.

While the two were going at each others throat Lil jumped down from her bed stepping on a paper. She grabs it off her foot holding it up. "Hey guys look a note..." She said getting around everyone's attention. They all walk over to her.

"We got your friends mirror, if she even want to see if you better lose this challenge, signed L& C" Lil read out loud.

"Them stupid seahorses have my mirror this means war" Cree said with anger building up.

"Wait there's more" Kimi said pointing to the bottom.

"If you try anything sneaky we won't hesitate to smash your mirror" Lil said reading the bottom part of the paper. This caused Cree to faint.

"At least she shut up" Dana said annoyed the rest of the girls agreeing.

[Confession Booth]

Kimi- "We aren't throwing this match for a stupid mirror sorry not sorry Cree".

[Static]

"WILL ALL CONTESTANTS REPORT TO THE GYM!" The voice said from the intercom.

"We have a gym?" Dana asked confused.

"Apparently..." Brianna mumbles walking out the cabin everyone following. The girls had Tommy and Jesse carry Cree to the gym.

[Gym]

The gym had two different beaches on each side with a sign with the teams name. The Bumblebees girls were glaring at the seahorses girls. Lindsey stuck her tongue at them causing them to get even more mad.

Tropical walked into the gym with two balls behind her was Hazel pulling along a bag of multi colored balls.

"Today's challenge is dodge ball!" Tropical said getting a few groans.

"However we have our own twist on this game, however here are the normal rules" Hazel said releasing the bag. "If you get hit you out, if you catch the ball the one who through it is out, however if you caught the ball and drop it you out" Hazel explained.

"Only six people from each team will be going first, hits to the face do count" Tropical received a couple more groans. "However the twist is you have to play blind folded!".

"WHAAAAA?!" All the contestants yelled together.

"Playing dodge ball blind folded is impossible" Peter said looking at them like they were crazy.

The two host shrugged carelessly. They lined up the balls on lines.

"Pick your six players and send them to the floor" Tropical said sitting down beside Hazel.

[Confession Booth]

Cree- "I know exactly what two I want to hit in the face".

Lindsey- "I'm not scared bring it sister!".

[Static]

**(Hazel's Half)**

"Okay who is going first?" Rosie asked her teammates.

Courtney and Lindsey immediately raised their hands. The two planning to double team Cree. Even if they were blind folded they could easily get her. Courtney was basically a trained ninja.

"Okay we need for more volunteers" Rosie said.

"I'll go" Zack said shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too!" Ace, Bassem, and Susie said together.

They picked out the six players sending them to the floor. Hazel handed each of them their blind folds and they put them on. Before putting on their blind folds Courtney and Lindsey were staring at Cree laughing. This was just pissing her off even more.

"Who is going first?" Starr asked looking at her teammates.

"I'm in for the first round" Braxton said.

"I'm so down right now" Cree said angrily. She glared at the two blind folded females.

"We're in" Phil and Lil said together with bright smiles.

"Then I'm in as well, leave Zack to me" Peter said shrugging.

"I guess I'll going in too, so the next round is Dana, Bree, Tommy, Kimi, and Jesse" Starr said. They all worked onto the floor putting on their blind folds.

"Remember peeking from the blind folds is cheat if seen done you team loses" Hazel said. Everyone nodded their heads and Tropical blew the whistle.

Phil and Lil ran forward grabbing a ball back up. Bassem and Lindsey managed to grab a ball as well. Lil pushed the ball to whoever was next to her which was Starr and ran for another ball to only get hit in the from behind by her brother.

"Lil is out thanks to her own teammate Phil" Hazel said holding back her laughter.

"Phillip you idiot" she snapped removing her blind fold.

"It isn't my fault Lillian I can't see with these things!" Phillip yelled back. As they were yelling Bassem throws a ball hitting Phil in the stomach.

"Phil is out thanks to Bassem!" Hazel said with a smile. The seahorses started cheering for there teammates.

"Yeah go Bassem! Whoa" they yelled happily.

This had gotten Starr mad and she threw a ball hitting Bassem causing them to get out. Lindsey throw the ball only for it to get caught by Peter.

"Bassem and Lindsey are outta here" Tropical said.

Peter threw the ball towards Courtney who easily dodged the ball and picks it up. She throws the ball hitting both Starr and Braxton. Peter and Zack threw the ball hitting each other.

"Starr, Braxton, Peter and Zack are out" Hazel said with excitement.

"This leaves Courtney, Ace and Susie from seahorses and Cree from bumblebees" Tropical said.

Ace and Susie both throw as ball in Cree's direction. She catches on throwing it back hitting Ace.

"Susie and Ace are both out" Hazel said as the two exit off the gym floor onto the bleachers.

Courtney and Cree both picked a ball and throw it. Cree's ball miss Court by a few inches and Courtney's ball hit Cree in the stomach.

"Cree is out! Team White Seahorses win this match!".

The winning team cheers while losing team groans.

"We would have won if Phillip hadn't hit me with the ball" Lil snapped.

"It was an accident Lillian!" Phil snapped back.

The next five players walked onto the floor from each team.

"This team we have five contestants from each team, same rules apply" Tropical said before blowing the whistle.

Rosie, Dil and Patrick managed to grab a ball same as Tommy and Jesse. Tommy throw a ball hitting the Shadow in the face, Dil throw the ball hitting tommy in the stomach.

"The shadow and Tommy are both out" Hazel said as the game continued.

Rosie and Dil managed to dodge the balls only to bump into each other falling onto the ground with groans. This cause everyone to laugh a the two. Dil stood up helping her up, she pushes her out the way getting hit by Jesse.

"Dil is out do to saving Rosie" Hazel said.

"Why Dil..?" Rosie asked as he removed her blind fold.

"Because you were worth it" he said kissing her cheek. Dil walked off going into the bleachers.

Rosie picked up a ball hitting Jesse. Kimi hit Angelica and Patrick hit Kimi.

"Jesse, Angelica and Kimi are all out" Hazel said with excitement.

"The only ones left are Rosie, Patrick and Bree".

The game was more intense than before, balls where flying back and forth Patrick finally got hit in the side going done now it was Rosie against Cree.

"Patrick is out" Tropical said.

Rosie throws the ball towards Bree who caught it only to drop it a second later.

"Bree is out! Team White Seahorses win which means someone from Team Killer Bumblebees are going home today". Tropical announced.

[Voting Cabin]

Dana- "I'm voting Cree because she is annoying and thought I would steal her stupid mirror".

Starr- "we lost because of Phil, I'm voting him".

Lillian- " Stupid Phillip, I'm voting him".

Braxton- "Sorry Phil, it was an accident but it cost us the win".

Phil- "it was an accident geez..I'm voting Lillian".

Cree- "I'm voting Dana, she called my mirror unfashionable".

Bree- "Cree because she woke me up from my beauty sleep".

Jesse- "hmm this is hard, but I guess Lil. Phil didn't mean to hit her".

Tommy- "Sorry Phil, no hard feelings?".

Peter- "ummm, Phil? Or Lil? They were the first ones out".

Kimi- "I vote for Cree she is ignoring as hell".

[Voting Ends]

"Let's see who is getting eliminated today" Hazel said holding a tray of marshmallows.

Jesse, Tommy, Braxton, and Kimi received the first marshmallows. Next to receiving a marshmallow Peter, Dana, Bree, and Cree.

"Now its down to the last two, Lil and Phil" Hazel said.

"Lil was the first one out but by her own brother. Who will being going home" Tropical nsaid grabbing the last marshmallow. "The person leaving tonight is Phil" she said throwing the last marshmallow to Lil.

Tropical smiles as Phil is suited up and put into the human cannon. She giggles pulling the wire and Phil goes flying. "See you guys next Time on Total Drama...RUGRATS!".

A/N: I want to thanks Astoldbyhazel1 for helping me with this episode special thanks. (:


End file.
